


Silver Girls II: Luck Be A Lady Tonight!

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Silver Girls [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Supergirl
Genre: 1960s, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Series, Silver Age, Slash, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Linda meets a leprechaun, her luck turns for the better.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Girls II: Luck Be A Lady Tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 14, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 15, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1310  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2009 DCU Fic/Art St. Patrick's Day Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/359635.html)! :)  
> This series is set in the 1960s and can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

_"Luck be a lady tonight_  
Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck if you’ve been a lady to begin with  
Luck be a lady tonight." 

**Lyrics by Frank Loesser Recorded by Jack Jones For his "Bewitched" album 1964 C.E.**

Supergirl rolled her eyes and shook her head as she chased around the giant pink bubbles shaped like Macy’s Thanksgiving Day balloons, smirking at the balloon of her cousin as it bobbed up and down Midvale’s Main Street.

The balloons were knocking into buildings, causing havoc with traffic and pedestrians and just being a general nuisance.

“Darn it, Mxyptlk!”

Whenever the Fifth Dimension imp showed up, it always meant a headache.

She corralled one balloon and went for the one headed for the clock tower, grabbing it before it hit the bell.

She turned and burst out laughing as she saw the Batman and Robin balloons kissing. Oh, Bruce would _so_ love that!

“Supergirl, there goes another balloon headed for Miller’s Pond!” yelled Mayor Briggs.

“On it, Mayor!”

She flew through the woods, the Green Lantern balloon falling to the ground. Super-hearing picked up a muffled, “Uff!” She lifted the balloon off and was astonished to find a little redheaded man in a green outfit.

“Good try, Mxy!”

She scooped him up and he wriggled violently, trying to get free.

“I’m not Mxy, silly girl! I’m O’Key!”

“Okay?”

“O’ _Key,_ O’ _Key!_ Idiot!”

“Well, that’s just not nice,” Supergirl pouted.

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, I ‘pologize! Now let me go!”

She shook her head. “Uh, uh, little man. I need to be sure you aren’t Mxy.”

“Darned that troublemaker! Look, girl, I can give ye yer heart’s desire if ye just let me go and let me keep my pot o’ gold.”

“I don’t want your gold.”

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. Supergirl had to admit that he sure looked like a leprechaun. He was tiny, wore all green, complete with pixie boots (was Dick his fashion consultant?) and a green bowler hat. Red hair tumbled out from under it, and he sported a beard without mustache.

“So who’s yer heart’s desire?” At her blush he said shrewdly, “A forbidden one?”

Supergirl’s hand shook and O’Key smiled. He whipped out a small flask from his back pocket, the golden contents winking in the sun. “A few drops o’ this, and ye’ll know.” 

“I’m not using a love potion. It wouldn’t be right.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t be daft, girl! This potion only allows ye to know your Beloved’s feelin’s, whether ye got a chance.” He winked. “’Twas luck that brought ye to me.” He tossed her a silk shamrock. “For luck.”

Supergirl grabbed the shamrock and looked at the flask, temptation whispering in her ear…

“How can I trust you?”

He framed his nose with his fingers. “Leprechauns’ Honor.”

“That’s for witches. From _Bewitched_ , I might add.”

“Where do ye think _they_ got it from?”

& & & & & &

Linda adjusted her brown wig and entered _O’Callahan’s Pub_ , the blast of raucous music and conversation nearly bowling her over. Wincing, she dialed down her super-hearing.

“Hey, Linda! Over here!”

Barbara’s voice carried clearly through the cacophony, though. Linda would always be able to pick out her voice no matter what.

Linda wended her way through the tables and slid into the booth that her friend was occupying.

Barbara’s green eyes danced as she promptly put a string of green beads around Linda’s neck. She wore her own beads, a large green button that proclaimed, **KISS ME, I’M IRISH!** and a sparkly green hat that looked like the one O’Key had worn. A glittering shamrock clip poked out from under the hat and her green sweater set off her red hair well.

“Ready to party?”

“Always,” Linda said, fingering her beads. She was also wearing the silk shamrock that had O’Key had given her. Purely for decorative purposes, of course.

“Hold on, I’ll get you a beer.”

Barbara left to go to the bar, and Linda nervously took out her flask. Looking around, she saw no one watching and gently shook two drops into Barbara’s beer. It fizzed softly, then returned to normal.

“Here you go! Green beer on the house!” Barbara winked as she set the frosty mug in front of Linda.

“Thanks.” She took a sip. “Not bad.”

“Gotham’s best!” Barbara drank her beer, Linda’s stomach doing flip-flops. “So how’s Clark?”

“Oh, fine. Running around Metropolis trying to keep up with Lois.”

Barbara laughed. “She’s a spitfire, that one!”

“How’s the Prince and his Heir Apparent?”

Barbara grinned. “Fine. Selina gave ‘em a run for their money last week but all’s well now.”

“Good.” Linda sipped her drink. “Barb, do you believe in leprechauns?”

Barbara looked at her friend. “You’re really in the spirit, huh?” She sat back, fingers curled around her mug. “I suppose. Maybe it’s my Scotch-Irish blood talking. Hey, we’ve seen weirder things, right?”

“Right.”

“Why, did you run into one?”

Linda nearly choked on her beer. “I…uh…”

Barbara grinned. She held out a shamrock hair clip and leaned over, pinning it to Linda’s hair. “For good luck.” She winked. “Let’s dance.”

Linda’s eyes opened. “Um, that wouldn’t be wise…”

“Why not? It’s St. Paddy’s, darlin’! Don’t think these guys wouldn’t like to see two hot chicks dancing. They’ll think we’re buzzed.”

“All right.”

Linda followed Barbara out onto the dance floor and someone dropped a quarter in the jukebox as the Irish band took a break.

_“Let’s twist/Like we did last summer…”_

Barbara’s hips began to move, Linda blushing as she tried to match her sensuous friend’s motions. Wolf whistles began to accompany ribald shouts, and Barbara had been right. Two hot women dancing? That was okay with this crowd, even the women.

_Different story with two guys._

Linda was saddened by that but Barbara’s hip brushed hers and she was back into the rhythm. 

Barbara’s beads jangled as her eyes sparkled, snapping her fingers like Snapper Carr, one green go-go boot rubbing up her calf…

“Wowee, you _go_ , Red!” called out a guy holding a mug.

“C’mon, sweetie, shake it!” called another to Linda, nearly falling out of his booth.

The music segued into a new song…

_“Luck be a lady tonight/Luck be a lady tonight/Luck if you’ve been a lady to begin with/  
Luck be a lady tonight.”_

The music pounded into Linda, skimming along her nerves and setting her heartrate going. Barbara just barely touched her groin to Linda’s, pulling back fast, but the heat was already spiraling through Linda’s body. 

Linda reached out and grabbed Barbara’s arm, pulling her in, and their lips hovered inches apart.

“Love you,” breathed Barbara, and spun away.

The music pounded to a crescendo, shouts and clapping and Chubby Checker swimming in Linda’s head…

& & & & & &

Linda slowly awoke, her head pounding. She opened her eyes, watching Barbara’s lava lamp form and re-form its contents as she realized she was lying in a bed, a warm body next to her…

“Hey, love, you okay?” Worried green eyes looked down at her.

“Wha…what happened?”

“You had a nightmare.” Barbara smoothed back a strand of blond hair from her lover’s brow. “Or at least was talking a blue streak.”

“Oh.” Linda looked around Barbara’s room. “Barb…?”

“What is it, love?”

Of course she loves me. We’ve been together for a long time. What a dream!

Linda reached out and touched the shamrock clip in Barbara’s hair. “St. Patrick’s Day?”

Barbara laughed. “Yep.” She kissed Linda’s breast. “Lie back and relax, honey. You sure got lucky tonight!” She winked and began kissing her way down her lover’s stomach, Linda twining her fingers in red hair.

Linda moaned, and her eyes widened as Barbara’s lips found her sweet spot and she saw the silk shamrock on the nightstand in the same moment.

Luck be a lady tonight!


End file.
